Medusa
Medusa is a branch of the Polish Vespers. It has close ties to the German Vespers. Medusa's current leader is Orion Albus II. Purpose The purpose for Medusa is to hack into Cahill servers and transfer the most secret information to the Vespers. Its goal was to obtain the serum, though Vesper One called it off. The society is now experimenting with a computer version of Vesper Four's new serum substance. Medusa also helps take over uncaptured territory when neccesary. Medusa is in charge of the world's governments, and partly-controls the KGB. Top 5 Medusa Branch (of the Vespers) Members ''Medusa 1'' The current Medusa 1 is Orion Albus II. Medusa 1 spies on the Cahill Council (as well as the Lucians) actions. Medusa 1 works on all movements within Medusa and is a commander in the German Army, and helps dominate territory. Medusa 1 has to be Vesper Three. ''Medusa 2'' The current Medusa 2 is Lawrence McYodra, one of the soldiers. Medusa 2 spies on any suspicious Cahills, that may be holding top-secret (that even the branch leaders don't know) information. When Medusa 1 is away, Medusa 2 always takes the command. Medusa 2 has to be a member of the German Army. ''Medusa 3'' The current Medusa 3 is Wulfric Brian. Medusa 3 spies on the Madrigal's and any married-in Cahills. Medusa 3 has to be a top member of Medusa. ''Medusa 4'' The current Medusa 4 is Bellatrix Valorom. Medusa 4 spies on the Janus, Tomas and Ekaterinas. Medusa 4 has to be introduced to the Vespers by Vesper Two. ''Medusa 5'' The current Medusa 5 is The Black Vesper, Orion Albus II's uncle, and Shawn Harrods. Medusa 5 spies on the Lucian's and the Ekaterinas. Medusa 5 must have good double-crossing and secrecy abilities. ''Other'' Medusa has over 2000 members. Most of them are soldiers. The other members take place in the spying and wars. Medusa agents are under strict orders from Nilem12 to only live in Europe and Asia. Some of the places Medusa agents live are: Helsinki, Blagoveshchensk, Berlin, Lisbon, Madrid, Warsaw, and Istanbul. Enemies and Spies Reported ''Main Enemies'' *N/A ''Peace Treaties'' *Cahill One (Manmanman45), Cahill Five (Mr.reporter), Vesper One (Nilem12) and Vesper Three (Orion Albus II) have signed a peace treaty. The Vespers are obeying it...for now. However, the people outside the Cahill Council have been plotting ways to destroy the Vespers once and for all. Experiments ''April 2013'' *Spy Cycle- succesfully completed *Spy Pen- succesfully completed *Electric Wall- succesfully completed Strongholds ''Currently'' *Warsaw (still active) *Rio de Janeiro (still active) *Helsinki (currently) ''Formerly'' *Beijing (formerly, now a Hydra testing station) *Division (formerly) Reports on the Cahill Plans ''April 2013'' *'Lucians:' Lucians are currently making devices to get rid of the Vespers. They are trying to find Vesper Four's serum. Lucians revealed the locations of all their clue locations. Lucians are building a stronghold in Chongqing in order to spy on the Vespers *'Janus:' Janus are planting bugs in Warsaw. Janus are attempting to make explosives disguised as paintings to blow up Vesper strongholds. Janus revealed that a spy was planted in Warsaw. *'Ekaterinas:' The Ekaterinas are busy hiding the locations of their clues from the Vespers. They have made no attempt to stop the Vespers, except that the Ekaterinas have planted a spy in Warsaw. *'Tomas:' The Tomas are busy planting spies in the Vesper midst. They are making stone-breaking devices to break one of the main strongholds, Warsaw, into small shards. They are brewing the Tomas serum and they are giving one vial to each member, to drink it (duh), and they plan once they have the Tomas serum in every Tomas's body, they would crack down Warsaw like butter. *'Madrigal:' Expired. ''May 2013'' *'Lucians: '''The Lucians have gone into a frenzy over the kidnappings of Ian Kabra and Alana Flores. Flores told Orion Albus II that the Lucians have invented a "powerful device" to destroy the Vespers once and for all. Flores also told Orion that the Lucians successfully built a stronghold in Chongqing to spy on Beijing. *'Janus: Valorom has hacked into the Janus servers and got the locations of the seventeen bugs planted in Warsaw by the "spy". Valorom has removed them, and the Janus spy has been revealed to be Louis Johnston. Louis has been sent to Berlin at Orion Albus II's order. *'Ekaterinas: '''Harrods has revealed the locations of all the new hiding spaces for the Ekaterina clues. Harrods has secretly moved the clues to Irina McYodra's house in Swift Current, SK, CA, where it is safe. The Ekat spy in Warsaw has been reported to be in Krakow, Warsaw, doing a secret Ekat mission there. *'Tomas: 'McYodra has cracked the Tomas code. In the night, they attempted to break Warsaw's entrance bedrock walls, but they broke their own stone-breaking devices in the attempt. The Tomas serum was destroyed by McYodra's intelligent plan. The Tomas, says McYodra, are in a perfect position to be eliminated. The Tomas are shocked by this, so they haven't really done much in mid-May so far. *'Madrigal: 'Brian has seen the way the Madrigals dealt with The Black Vesper (aka Joshua B. Nate). Brian was able to convince the "torturers" that The Black Vesper's torture should wait a few weeks. Madrigals have also got an agent from each Cahill branch (as if they haven't done that already), to get the serum (as if they don't know the Vespers already got the serum). Other than that, Brian says, the Madrigals haven't done anything yet. ''June 2013 *'Lucians: '''Orion Albus II busy. *'Janus: 'Valorom has not reported back from the Janus stronghold in Venice yet. *'Ekaterinas: 'Harrods is busy working to find The Black Vesper's body. *'Tomas: 'McYodra and army destroyed the Tomas on May 31st, 2013. *'Madrigal: 'Brian is busy working to find The Black Vesper's body. *'Guardians: A bug being placed on Atticus Rosenbloom by Wulfric Brian, to find the ancient Guardian secrets, then destroy Atticus Rosenbloom. *'Founders Media: '''A bug being placed by spy. Foto Vereinigt Foto Vereinigt takes the Medusa photography. Using advanced Hydra cameras, Foto Vereinigt is able to take the clearest (hundred) photo(s), and also, in one click, the camera pictures are forwarded to Lucianvesper09 for approval. Once Lucianvesper09 chooses the pefect photo (out of 100 photos), he forwards it back to Foto Vereinigt, and Foto Vereinigt is able to put it on Medusa's television walls (the walls are all huge televisions), for all the Vespers to admire. "Amy and Dan, or One Goes for Seventeen" "Amy and Dan, or One Goes for Seventeen" is a Medusa organization run by Dolores Smith and Wulfric Brian. From May 17-19, Wulfric Brian captured seventeen Cahills, and stuffed them in a Helsinki prison cell. The Cahills have seventeen weeks to hand over Amy and Dan Cahill. For one week they miss, one Cahill will perish, unless Nilem12 (Vesper One) decides not to kill them. Week 1 started May 19th, 2013 and Week 17 will end September 14th, 2013. If all seventeen weeks pass with no handover, the Vespers will destroy every last Cahill stronghold. These are the Cahills Wulfric kidnapped: Ian Kabra, Jake Rosenbloom, Reagan Holt, Hamilton Holt, Jake Rosenbloom, Atticus Rosenbloom, Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard, Sinead Starling, Ted Starling, Nellie Gomez, Fiske Cahill, Beatrice Cahill, Ned Starling, Broderick Wizard, Eisenhower Holt and Alana Flores. Timeline/Archives See ''Warsaw for the Timeline/Archives See'' Timelines/Archives for the Timeline/Archives'' Photography 1lv.png|Original and first logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 2lv.png|Second and current logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 7lv.jpg|Third and current logo for Medusa Lucian.png|Lucianvesper09, Medusa 1 LawrenceMcYodrav.jpg|Lawrence McYodra, Medusa 2 Baroness.jpg|Baroness, former Medusa 3 Bellatrixv.jpg|Bellatrix Valorom, Medusa 4 WhoaKnows.jpg|The Black Vesper, Medusa 5 electricwallv.jpg|Medusa's greatest invention, an electric wall User countries.png|Medusa helped capture Poland, China and South America fotooffice.jpg|A below average Foto Vereinigt office in Helsinki Category:Protected Pages Category:Vespers Category:Vesper Category:Berlin Category:Warsaw Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Vesper Council of Six Category:Vesper Factories Category:Vesper Three Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Vespers Bases Category:Nilem12 Category:Spy Cycle Category:Spy Pen Category:Beijing Category:Medusa Category:Helsinki Category:Orion Albus II